


Broken

by Hannah_Girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Castiel Has Mental Health Issues (Supernatural), Castiel Has PTSD (Supernatural), Castiel Has Self-Worth Issues (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, F/F, F/M, Past Drug Use, Past Prostitution, Past Rape/Non-con, Spousal Neglect, Stalking, The Empty (Supernatural), Unhealthy Relationships, angel possession, castiel and dean need to save their friendship, child custody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Ever since Hannah and Meg returned from the empty, Castiel's relationship with the Winchesters has been deteriorating. He's finding himself trapped between the developing love he has for Meg and Hannah, and his loyalty to the Winchesters as they continue to battle Chuck. But when a child comes into the picture, a child from Meg's past, secrets about Castiel, Meg, and Hannah's vessels complicate things even more. Will Castiel ever be able to mend his broken family?Takes place in season 15 but is not completely canon.This is a fic based on two one-shots I wrote a while ago and it's necessary to read them first or you may not understand the background. The first is called "Caroline's Gift" https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826271 and the second one is called "Leah" https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327541
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah/Meg Masters
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fanfiction Writers United Angst Collection, Fanfiction Writers United F/F Collection, Fanfiction Writers United M/F Collection, Takeout Tacos





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please note that tags may change as the story goes. Things evolve, things get darker, angstier, etc. If there are any trigger warnings that pop up, I will warn of the particular chapter and I will change the tags accordingly. So just keep that in mind, that I don’t necessarily know how dark things will get at this point as I tend to let my muse do the writing. Also, note that side pairings are often known to change in my stories too, so be aware of that as I will alter the tags for that too. Nothing is certain.
> 
> Also, I am hoping this doesn't need to be said but just in case, no Hannah haters! Hannah is my favorite character and all my fics are Hannah centric. I will not tolerate Hannah haters!
> 
> Also, note that how I portray characters doesn't necessarily reflect how I feel about characters. I love all the supernatural characters, but I enjoy playing with their flaws. And I enjoy using their flaws against them to create conflict. Good characters have flaws!

Leah and Caroline ch. 1

“A kid? Really, Cas?” Dean questioned as the angel sat at the table in the middle of the main hall of the bunker. Castiel sighed. He knew Dean was going to be skeptical of his plan, he was critical of everything Castiel did these days. Ever since Meg and Hannah had been released from the empty. And ever since the incident in hell that had helped lead to Rowena’s death. Castiel knew Dean still resented him for that.

But Castiel had hoped he would have gotten some guidance from his closest friend, and somehow, every time he came to the bunker, he had hoped to try to mend the tear between himself and the Winchesters. A tear that seemed to spread just a little further every time they interacted with one another, and it hurt each and every time.

As the older Winchester paced back and forth, pondering what he had been told, Castiel turned his attention to Sam, who sat across the table from him and seemed to ponder it all.

“She was reaching out to her mother,” Castiel explained. “I think we should see it through.”

“Her mother is dead and that demon bitch is running around in her meat suit, how do you think that kid is going to feel about that?” Dean responded, fixing Castiel with a firm look. Castiel bristled in anger at Dean’s insults towards Meg.

“Don’t call her that,” he warned. “In case you have forgotten, Meg died fighting for us years ago.”

“Yeah well, it isn’t as if she hasn’t screwed us over in the past either,” Dean responded. 

“You already went through this with Claire,” Sam pointed out calmly, trying to steer everyone’s focus back to the present issue. “Do you remember how bad you felt when Claire rejected you? Do you really want to go through that again?”

Castiel sighed as he remembered Claire. He knew how much he had ruined her life. He’d taken everything from her and it was something that had weighed on him for so long. But now, he had the chance to help Hannah and Meg sort out their vessel’s pasts and he wanted to see this through, not just for them, but for himself and for Jimmy Novak.

“Meg wants to find this child,” Castiel explained. “And the fact that she reached out to us first is promising, isn’t it?”

“And what about this whole thing with Caroline?” Dean cut him off, crossing his arms across his chest. “You know Cas, I’ve never been one to pass up a good threesome, but this little trio thing you have going on, I knew it was a bad idea from a start.”

“Why?” Castiel fixed Dean with a glare as he felt annoyed. “The only reason why you hate Hannah and Meg so much is that I’m not always at your beck and call anymore. I have a life now.”

Dean blinked and Castiel regretted the blunt accusation, he could tell he had hit a chord. But he had been wanting to say these things to Dean for a very long time. 

And of course, he knew the timing of all of this was problematic. He realized that him bringing a child home to raise would take up even more of his time. Time that he wouldn’t have to help Sam and Dean fight the end of the world.

After all, the Winchesters were his family. For him, that hadn’t changed. But after Jack died, Castiel had spiraled into a den of depression. Nothing made sense anymore. He thought about the deal he made with the empty and how the empty would never have him because he’d never be happy.

But then, somehow, Hannah and Meg were returned from the very empty that they had gone away to. Castiel knew it was a trap. He knew he shouldn’t let himself fall for it. But he couldn’t help it. He’d missed them both so much and the love that had blossomed between the three of them had happened fast, perhaps too fast, but it was absolute. 

“Oh that is such crap,” Dean insisted angrily as he went back to pacing. Castiel watched him for a moment. 

“Cas, do you really believe that?” Sam questioned, a tone of hurt in his voice. Castiel sighed, turning his attention to him. Sam was always the more reasonable one, Castiel hoped that he could understand.

“I’ve been here for the two of you for over a decade now,” he began slowly, trying not to let his feelings get the best of him. “I’ve forsaken my own people for you. I’ve done everything for the two of you. And I’d do it all again. You know why? Because you two taught me the meaning of family and love. I’ve never had that before.”

“Way to show your gratitude by ditching us,” Dean growled. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. This conversation was going south quickly. The accusations, the hurtful words. It seemed like that’s all there was between him and Dean these days and it hurt more than anything because he felt like his relationship with the Winchesters was deteriorating. 

But he felt as though they took advantage of him. They relied on him when they got into a jam, but they quite often abandoned him on a whim when he was in the way. It had always been that way. He walked the tight rope between heaven and the Winchesters and he’d always chosen the Winchesters, and lately, it had become all too clear that they took him for granted.

And now that he had someone else in his life, two someone elses, the toxic relationship he’d let simmer all these years, had finally begun to be clear. 

That’s not to say that his relationship with Meg and Hannah weren’t without their issues. Hannah was passionate but quite often, stuck in her very rigid ideals, much like he was in the beginning. She was shy and cautious but often gave into bouts of passion that tended to cause her to act on impulse. It was something that Castiel loved about her but it was certainly something that caused friction. 

And of course, Meg the demon. Her morals were clearly skewed, she had a quick, witty tongue, and she covered everything in a heavy dose of sexual innuendos and her love of many vices was certainly problematic. But she was rare for a demon. She was loyal and affectionate. 

And it wasn’t as if Castiel didn’t have his own issues. The immense guilt that was his constant companion was certainly evidence of all the times that his choices had had devastating consequences. He always thought he was helping, he always thought his intentions were good, but someway, somehow, he always seemed to make a mess of things.

And the current state of his relationship with the Winchesters seemed to be another example of this. Castiel wanted to help Hannah and Meg find their humanity, like the Winchesters had helped him find his. But through this, his relationship with the Winchesters themselves had been affected. It had even culminated in him making the decision to move out of the bunker. He and Hannah and Meg had gotten a small barely habitable apartment in town, not too far from the bunker, but as far as Dean was concerned, it was a million miles away. 

“You know what?” Castiel got to his feet. “I came here to tell you I was going to be out of town. I’m going to Cheboygan, Michigan to pick up Meg’s vessel’s child. I didn’t come for judgments, I just came here for what I had hoped for was support. I think I should leave now.”

“Great, that sounds about right,” Dean snapped. “Way to ditch your real family.”

Castle sighed as he headed for the door. He and Meg and Hannah would be back in a few days and he hoped that someway, he could try to repair all the relationships that were important in his life. 

  
  
  



End file.
